<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to more breakfasts together by saltedcaramelpops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977867">to more breakfasts together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcaramelpops/pseuds/saltedcaramelpops'>saltedcaramelpops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Star and Her Sun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Married Life, Morning Kisses, Post-Time Skip, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcaramelpops/pseuds/saltedcaramelpops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But looking at the silver band encircling her ring finger convinced her once again that whatever happens, and wherever they both might be, they both will have each other’s back, and they’ll find their way back to each other after every long, exhausting day of everyday life. She smiled softly, still staring at the ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Star and Her Sun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to more breakfasts together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A golden gleam of sunlight slipped through the gaps in the curtains, its warmth touched Hitoka’s skin, slowly waking her from the sleep. Her hand reached to the other side of the bed only to find coldness, no warm figure she was yearning for. She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. 7:02 AM.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Has Shoyo not returned from his morning run yet? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hitoka almost closed her eyes and returned to sleep, she was startled by the sound of explosion followed by her husband screaming outside of the room. With that, her drowsiness just disappeared and she immediately ran towards where the sound came from. She stopped at the entrance to the small kitchen in their apartment, trying to make sense of the scene she encountered the moment she opened her eyes that Sunday morning. Her husband curled up in his big team hoodie and track pants, his body leaning against the refrigerator across from the messy microwave oven, his face hidden behind his bent knees and his hands over his ears. The microwave door was open and littered with stains she assumed were... eggs?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoyo?” She called out as she walked slowly towards her husband, still confused by what she had witnessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God, Hitoka! Sorry I didn't mean to destroy the whole kitchen! I'm sorry, really!" he jumped from his position in panic, trying to clean the scattered eggs with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, no, it's okay." Hitoka grabbed a table cloth from the drawer beside the refrigerator and started cleaning. Shoyo grabbed the rag from his wife's hand and insisted on cleaning it himself, he led Hitoka and sat her down on a chair in the dining room. "What were you doing, really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah ..." the orange-haired man paused, stared at the microwave which was now wide open, and continued cleaning up the mess he had made, before continuing, "I was trying to boil eggs in the microwave, make breakfast. I should’ve just used the stove." He chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the answer, Hitoka fell silent while feeling a warm feeling surging through her body. She could feel the blood running down her face, to her cheeks, and without having to look in the mirror, she knew she was blushing. It was still unbelievable for her, that the boy from class1-1, whom she originally only knew as a club friend, was now a grown man who had just made a promise to share a life with her and gave her his last name the previous morning. Remembering the event made her all giddy and teary, just how fast the time flies. It would be very selfish if Hitoka wanted Shoyo to be with her all the time, considering that the busy V League season is about to start, and she will have to be back to work in a few days. But looking at the silver band encircling her ring finger convinced her once again that whatever happens, and wherever they both might be, they both will have each other’s back, and they’ll find their way back to each other after every long, exhausting day of everyday life. She smiled softly, still staring at the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Until what time do you plan to stare at your ring, Love?" Shoyo teased, grinning widely from the kitchen, folding up the dirty rag he had finished using. Hitoka gasped in surprise, not realizing how long she had been lost in her thoughts. The kitchen floor was now clean, the eggs and shells that had been scattered about were gone from her sight. The microwave door is now closed again, the inside is clean and shiny with no stains to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Next time you want to make hard-boiled eggs in a microwave again, you need to prick the shells with a needle." she walked over to her husband. Her tiny hands grabbed his face by the cheeks, bringing their eyes together. She smiled softly while continuing, "It won't explode."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoyo's eyes bulged, shocked at the action of the petite woman. Hitoka noticed his cheeks were turning red and decided to place a kiss on his right cheek before tying her hair up into a ponytail while walking to the fridge and opening the door, eyes scanning through the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you keep doing that, </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <span>I am</span>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> going to explode. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shoyo said in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want for breakfast?” she asked, not looking away from the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt two arms enclosed her into a hug from behind, Shoyo’s head rested on her shoulder as he placed a kiss on a spot below her earlobe. She closed her eyes, her left hand holding her husband’s muscled arms on her stomach while the other reached for his hair. He spun her body with no problem, so now they’re facing each other, the tip of their noses touching, eyes looking down at each other’s lips. He brushed his lips against hers and both danced slowly, enjoying the rhythm they both were making. She smiled between the lips and pushed him until he took a few steps back, not leaving his lips, she kicked the refrigerator door closed and pulled him even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand trailed down her body and stopped on her waist under her shirt, feeling the cold of her skin as he rubbed small circles around her. His other hand cupped her face, deepening his kiss they almost ran out of breath. Hitoka stopped to catch her breath, still only a few millimeters apart from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t had breakfast yet, Shoyo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and kissed her for another second. “Breakfast can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another short, gentle kiss, before he made her back leaned on the fridge. Her palms on his broad chest, his hands still on her, and he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, we’ll have <em>more</em> breakfasts together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They ended up going out for breakfast at 10—can you still call it breakfast?</p>
<p>Hi! It's a short one and I wrote this really quickly but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>